


New

by MarrowInTheBone



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowInTheBone/pseuds/MarrowInTheBone
Summary: "You are beyond my understanding."
Relationships: Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool/Princess Rosalina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	New

"You are beyond my understanding."

The comment was unwarranted--a surprise to Peach's ears as she turned to the voice. Rosalina stared at her with those brilliant silver eyes of hers that always seemed to reflect the cosmos.

"Pardon?" Peach asked, a slight tilt to her head.

Rosalina's stare did not falter. "I have spent centuries alone with only the Lumas," she explained. "I thought I knew all I could about myself. And yet you have inspired new feelings within me that I have never experienced in my life."

Peach clasped her hands. "Oh?" She paused, taking a step toward her. "Are they... good feelings?"

"Yes." She hadn't hesitated. "I find myself very fond of you. It is very similar to how I regard my friends, but..." She looked downward, a slight frown to her face. Uncertainty. "I want something else."

Peach found herself taking another step. Rosalina canted her head back up, her lip gloss gleaming in the light. Peach's heart squeezed. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice soft.

Rosalina blinked. "May I... hold your hand? To start with?"

Peach's breath hitched as she unclasped her hands, intentionally allowing one to graze Rosalina's fingertips. "Yes," she whispered, perhaps a tad too quickly.

Unlike the coolness of space, Rosalina's hand was full of warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under 30 minutes and haven't written in a bit so who knows if this is any good.


End file.
